


Lucid Dreams VII: egamI rorriM

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Horror, Mirrors, Murder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore





	Lucid Dreams VII: egamI rorriM

Hello there  
I knew you'd arrive here  
After all, you've looked into the mirror  
  
maerd ym ot rorrim ehT  
  
You looked into the mirror  
And, now, there is no escape  
You're trapped in my realm  
  
I dreadfully apologize, really I do  
But, when I awake, you won't  
  
I wonder, when you came here?  
  
?noitcelfer ruoy saw tahW  
  
I am dying to know, really  
  
Actually, don't tell me!  
  
You don't have to tell me, really you don't  
  
I know what you saw  
  
You saw your bloody handprints  
The handprints you left behind   
Trying to get out  
  
You saw yourself being trapped here and trying to escape  
  
Hah-hah!   
You're a fool  
Thinking you could escape!   
  
!eurt yltsenoh ,em esuma uoY  
  
You are now your own reflection 


End file.
